Ah! Zombies!
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: It is a dark day indeed when the dead rise.


Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Unfortunately, I'm me, so it isn't mine.

Description: It is a dark day indeed when the dead rise.

AN: Rated for ghoulish descriptions. Muhahaha! No pairings.

* * *

He never thought anything like this could happen. This bizarre twist. It was so hard to bring someone back that only people that truly wanted the person would even try. He never thought that anyone would pick graves at random and bring them back. Half finished. 

As Alphonse stared into the hollow sunken eyes of Winry's mother, he thought in a detached way that this should be a dream. He would wake up soon and feel stupid for believing.

He heard Winry's terrified squeak as she saw who's degraded body stood before them. In a moment of heedless confusion she ran towards what was once her mother. He blond ponytail flowed behind her and time almost seemed to freeze.

Al grabbed her wrist. "No! That isn't her anymore!" He ignored the tears streaming down Winry's face. He was scared and wanted to find his brother but he wouldn't fall apart. He had seen unimaginable things and lived through them. (Barely)

"But- But she is! What if some part of her is still in there?" Winry gulped. They had found her with blood on her boney clawed fingers and a grin stretching her papery skin as she stood over a lifeless body. Alphonse was pretty sure Winry's mom wouldn't ever have been in that situation.

The thing moved more quickly then he would have thought. He pushed his friend out of the way as it shot toward them, the bloody fingers raked across his cheek leaving jagged marks.

Winry pulled her wrench seemingly out of nowhere and brought it down on the back of it's head. Bones crushed with a sickening sound.

Sara turned and spoke in a raspy voice. "Why daughter, you've become quite pretty, I think I want those lovely eyes."

Alphonse made the floor envelop it with alchemy. "Run!" Somehow his voice penetrated her fear and Winry sprinted out. Alphonse made to follow but the hand shot out of the ground and grasped his ankle in a death grip. (Literally!)

His forehead his the ground and the world faded. At the most inconvenient time.

XXX

Al awoke choking on a scream. Trisha was smoothing his hair and smiling like sunshine. "It's ok baby. Just a bad dream."

He couldn't speak. Only cling desperately to her.

He heard her laugh.

Then a thought struck him. His mother had died. That hadn't been part of the dream, it had happened long before. He froze as the laughter took on a sinister taint.

XXX

Ed shook Al's shoulder roughly. His little brother wasn't normally this hard to wake up. Then again he didn't normally hit his head before going to sleep.

Al groaned and blinked. "Brother? Am I dreaming?"

"'Fraid not. What in hell happened around here anyway?"

Alphonse just shook his head. Or tried to. Edward had cupped his jaw and had begun prodding the injury. Al winced away but Ed tightened his grasp. "Are you alright? You don't have a concussion or anything do you?"

"I don't think so." He felt nauseous. The smell of rotting corpses made his stomach churn. "Can we go?"

"Yeah. We have to figure out how to stop all this."

Al looked out the window. The walking dead where everywhere. "Sometimes we can't save the day." He said to himself. They would be lucky to survive this time and he feared they where out of miracles.

Edward was looking away when Al turned back to him. "Where's Winry?" He only just remembered that he had told her to run.

"I haven't seen her." Ed was looking worried. He had heard Al's comment. If they couldn't make it the how could she?

As if reading his mind Al said. "We can try... She's tough, I'm sure she's taken out at least ten of them by now." Or that's what he told himself.

Ed wished he could believe that. "We can't stay here and wait for the world to end."

Al grasped Ed's hand as if it was his lifeline and pulled on a determined mask as they walked through the door into peril.

* * *

**Footnotes!**

And the reader wonders what happens to the Elric brothers, but will never find out.


End file.
